That one night that changed my life
by Jimhawkinslover11
Summary: Billy bones space shuttle crashes and Jim finds something worth more than treasure. A girl...A human girl! I do not owe T.P Jim takes the girl inside hardly believing his eyes. Will they begin to have feelings for one another? Please comment! :
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Sarah Hawkins looked at her son disappointingly as he began to turn his back on her. He was ignoring her lecture on how it's not normal for a teen his age to get caught by police at a restricted area. But really she was complaining at how her son doesn't help at all. Jim Hawkins picked up the dirty dishes and placed them into the tub of water.

"Jim…Jim? Look at me…It's been hard enough keeping this place afloat by myself without y-

"Mom…it's not big deal! There was nobody around those cops just won't get off my…" She gave me a serious glare placing her hands on her hips. I decided not to make this conversation go on any further. "Forget it." I muttered a little hurt.

"Mrs. Hawkins? My juice!" A real annoying squid sang raising her glass. My mom turned around a little distracted.

"Yes I'll be right there Mrs. Dunwhitty!" My mother called exhausted and then she sighed.

"Jim I just don't want to see you throw away your entire future!" And with that she left upset. I began to walk into the kitchen with the tub of dirty dishes.

"Ya what future?" I muttered more to myself. I never though of a future for myself…not after that my father abandoned me and my mother. It pained me more than ever that he just took off like that not even to bother that he would tell me. But after since his disappearance I've been depressed and not even interested in the breath of life that's ahead of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 the crash

After the dinner rush finished everyone left except for our family friend the Doc. Also known as Delbert. Who I find really annoying. So I hid up on the roof trying to find peace. I didn't feel like talking to anyone…Let's just say I'm not a social person. Anyway there's no one I can really talk too. I don't fit in. I sulked upon the rooftops as a storm rolled in. Gentle thunder roared from a distance and rain clouds drifted above my head. I began throwing stones slowly listening to my mother's conversation. I heard an echo inside and turned my head.

"I really don't know how you're managing it Sarah…trying to run a business while raising a felon… felon… fellow…fellow like Jim." The Doc stammered. _Thanks._ I thought miserably.

"Managing it? I'm at the end of my ropes! Ever since his father left…Jim's just never recovered…" I looked away more depressed at the sound of that. My mother continued. "And you know how smart he is…He first built his solo surfer when he was eight! And yet…he's failing in school, he is constantly in trouble…and when I talk to him he's like a stranger to me Delbert! I don't know, I've tried everything!" Sarah told him. Suddenly a space shuttle fell out of the grey clouds and crash landed on our dock.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Mr. Billy Bones

I slid down the roof instantaneously as the shuttle landed. It was smoking. It was beginning to rain, close, but nearly. I ran quickly to it.

"Hey mister? Mister you okay in there right?" I banged on the foggy window as loud as I could to make sure he was alright. Then a green hand with claws emerged from the fog. I backed away startled. The door flew open with a black bag landing out along with the owner. He was coughing deadly. I tried to catch a glimpse what was in the bag.

"He's a coming! Can't you hear him? Those gears and Gyro's clicking and whirling like the devil himself?" He went up to my face making his neck longer than usual. I turned my face away.

"Uh hit your head pretty hard didn't ya?" I asked him a little confused.

"He's after me bag… that fiends Cybarg is band to cut throats." He grunted lifting his chest while dragging the black bag. I arched my eyebrow a little uneasy about the bag… He just continued. "But they'll have to pry it from old Billy bones, dead cold fingers before I-I." And with that he began to chock grabbing his throat falling to the floor dropping the bag. I could've sworn it grunted.

"Oh my"…I whispered shocked. It began to rain. "Uh common gimme your arm…" And he placed his arm around my neck. "That's it." I strained.

"Good lad." Billy praised.

"Pff… Mom's gonna love this." I growled not satisfied.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 The pirates that raged my house that night

Billy Bones died as soon as he reached the floor. All he told me was to

"Take care of her." Which only made me wonder. Later a band of monstrous pirates burned the Inn. We nearly escaped on the Doc's salamander Delilah. As my mother wept about the burning of the Inn I was shifting uneasily in the carriage as the black bag was next to me. We arrived at the Doc's house near midnight. He allowed us to stay until the Benbow was fixed again. Delbert was trying to comfort my mother as I began to open this mysterious bag. I backed away startled to discover a body was in there. It dropped and the bag revealed it was a girl…a human girl! My mother screamed and covered her mouth shaking her head.

"That poor girl! How can someone so…so…"

"Ruthless? Vulgar?" Delbert asked trying to fill her words.

"Thank you Delbert!" Sarah's voice echoed. "What do we do?" She then queried.

"No wait!...She's still breathing…but barely." Silence filled the air as I spoke. I can see her chest rising up and down very lightly. _How can he do it? And why would he shove her in a bag like that? I'm surprised she's still breathing. It must've been a long journey for her. Poor thing. _I gave her a sympathetic look. I'll take her up to a room." I volunteered. Delbert began to stop me.

"Jim no! She might have disease! And you don't have the right equipment for that!" Delbert stopped.

"I'm not dead am I?" I answered him hotly. "Don't worry Doc I got this." And with that I scooped her up carefully and brought her upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Taking care of her

Instead of having dinner every night with Delbert and my mother I sneak upstairs to take care of the girl. I slowly creaked the door open and there she was still passed out. _When will she wake up? I want to hear her voice._ I thought. _Why does it matter? She would never want to talk to me. _I doubted. I never got a good look at her until now. _She is beautiful! Dark brunet hair…past her shoulders…her soft nude lips…what am I saying? Why do I sound like a pervert all of a sudden?_ I placed the hot towel over her forehead tenderly. But I continued describing her._ She's so peaceful with her eyes closed. _I couldn't help but travel my eyes back down to her lips. _Ugh! I sound like a desperate…_But before I saw her weakly flutter her eyes open. _Beautiful brown eyes that match her hair._


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 Finding a boy in a room

I saw steam coming off my forehead as he starred into my eyes.

"W-Wha-Where am I?" I stammered weakly.

"Shh…My name is Jim Hawkins…don't be afraid…I'm here to take care of you. You've been passed out for a few days. You should rest so you can gather your strength." He told me gently. _Oh great…I'm with strangers…but I have to thank him…I owe him. _

"Mmm." I muttered. I could feel his hand lightly brush my cheek. I shivered at that. Soon I can feel he came back placing a blanket over me.

* * *

Jim Hawkins point of view

I saw her lightly part her lips as she felt another layer of blankets on her. _Her voice is so beautiful. But I'll leave her in peace. _I thought. And with that I left taking on last glance at her._ I hope she's alright left alone._

As I went in my room I couldn't help but think of her.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

I began to get hot rolling in the covers…and for some strange reason I've began having dreams with the boy who healed me.

_Jim and I were walking along the shore down by the valley near the house. We began to slowly develop into conversation. He saw me I was a little uneasy. _

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Why did you help me?"_

"_What else could I have done leave you behind?" I gave him a look. "Oh you really mean?" He stuttered. _

"_No…I-I don't know what to think anymore." I sighed slightly annoyed._

"_Look…I want to help you." He said stopping in front of me. I sighed again and walked around him._

"_What's your deal? I'm trying to be nice." He asked a little hurt._

"_No, no it's not you…it's me…You wanna walk?" I offered looking at the beach. He nodded his head smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. Whoa some weird dream…_I thought. I turned my head seeing there was a clock_. Ugh…I had past the beauty sleep. Oh this is going to be walking downstairs with strangers looking at me._ I blushed embarrassingly at the thought. _At least I will know one person…sort of…_I quietly opened the door and there was Jim just about to knock.

"Oh h-hello…" I greeted startled. Jim rubbed his neck embarrassingly.

"Oh um…I was going to check on you to see if you were alright. I blushed even deeper._ I probably look and smell like a total mess!_ I freaked in my head.

"Um…Is there a shower I can use?...I look like a total mess! Sorry if I sound rude…" I blushed even deeper. But his blue eyes seem to brighten at the idea.

"Um…ya and no…it's not rude…I'm sure Delbert won't mind. He frantically looked around trying to find a shower he suddenly bumped into a bookcase. He laughed nervously. "I-I can fix that…" He stammered. "Shower?" He asked more nervously. I just giggled at his clumsiness.

"Are you okay?" I asked still giggling.

"What? Uh no…I MEAN YES! Ah here's one! I can't believe I found one in the bedroom!" He pointed he slapped his forehead.

"Why thank you again Jim." I told him kindly. He gave an embarrassing crooked smile. As I walked in he sighed disappointingly.

* * *

Jim's point of view

_What is wrong with me? Why am I stammering like the idiot I am? I guess I will leave._ And with that I began to slowly leave. Suddenly I see her standing outside the shower door with just a towel wrapped around her skinny body. She blushed a deep red.

"Jim! I t-though you left! I blushed as well embarrassed that I stayed.

"Oh I-I'm sorry." I muttered. "W-what do you need?"

"I accidentally forgot my clothes on the bed!" She blushed even deeper hiding back in the bathroom.

"I'll close my eyes." And I did, very tightly.

* * *

Girl's point of view

I quickly ran past him making his hair tousle a little bit._ Why is he still here? He probably wants to stay so I won't feel awkward downstairs…but he doesn't have to stay exactly in the room!_ I quickly grabbed my clothes and ran back into the bathroom." I slid against the door with my back on it still holding the towel around me, breathing deeply. I began to get changed and dry and brush my hair. I walked out later and I still see Jim's eyes closed. I giggled.

"You can open your eyes now." He did. _You know I never realized he's not that bad looking…Blue eyes, light brown hair…What am I thinking?_ I shook my head out of thought. I gasped.

"What?" He asked startled.

"I forgot to introduce myself!"

"Oh…what is it your name?"

"Alyssa…" I answered. He just starred deeply into my eyes. I couldn't help but stare back. Then after a pause I cleared my throat. "Um we should head down." I told him softly.

"Oh, right…" And with that he led me downstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Jim's point of view-

I held out my hand towards Alyssa. I could tell she was very nervous and timid. She was unsure but she took it gently. Her hands were so cold so I wrapped my fingers around to make them warm. She blushed at that.

"Don't be nervous…the Doc and my mother are very nice." I whispered softly to her. She nodded smiling weakly. Soon we reached the dinning room. Delbert stood up at the sight of the two of us. I nudged her gently letting her know everything will be alright. She cleared her throat.

"Upon my word! Jim! Did you help heal her?" Delbert breathed. She turned her head now knowing my name.

"Ya." I answered flatly. She blushed.

"Well I'm very pleased to see that you're alright Ms…?" Delbert drifted.

"Alyssa…Alyssa Marie. Thank you so much for your hospitality." She curtsied very well mannered.

"Oh don't mention it!"

"I-I should leave you three in peace." She bowed her head preparing to leave. I widened my eyes shocked that she said that.

"Y-you can't just leave!" I said grabbing her hand. She looked down and I released it quickly rubbing my neck.

"Jim! You can't just hold her hostage!" My mother raised her voice in an angry tone. I ignored her but blushed making me sound as if I want to rape her. I turned my attention towards her.

"Alyssa do you wanna talk somewhere PRIVATE so nobody's listening in our conversation?" I emphasized. That time my mother blushed. She nodded embarrassingly. I led her outside of the Doc's house and brought her down to the beach.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

The waves crashed invitingly as we walked slowly on the hot sand. We were standing by next to each other as if we were a couple. But we weren't. We each held our shoes so our feet touched the grain and the warmth of the sand.

"Do you come down here often?" She began softly.

"No not really…It is nice down here though." I admitted looking down at the ground. She nodded her head in agreement. I stopped in front of her and she looked startled.

"Why were you about to leave?" I asked obviously bothered.

"It…It was too awkward Jim. As nice as a guy you are, I just don't know if I can trust anyone yet. And you wouldn't want me there. There was too much in not what to say anyway." She pointed looking away. Then I gave her a serious look.

"Do you need a place to stay?" He questioned feeling his voice filled with pity and softness. She looked away embarrassed.

"Well I did…well sort of. A cyborg took me in before Bones snatched me." She told a little hurt. Jim felt horrible after asking.

"You can stay with us!" He brightened. She sighed.

"And where is that?"

"Well since Delbert has an extra room he can probably…"

"Jim…that's being very generous of you but…" His smile turned into a frown.

"But what?"

"Wouldn't be awkward if I stayed at a random stranger's home?"

"Well since we're staying there as well…you can stay there!"

"That helps a little but what about a job?"

"As soon as we get the Benbow fixed up you can work there!" Jim didn't want to mention he would be working as there.

"Really?" She smiled. Jim couldn't help but smile back.

"Do you think I'm lying?" He teased.

"Oh Jim! That would help me so much!"

"Then it's settle!" They both didn't even notice they were both holding hands.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10)

*Oh my god this is a miracle! Someone requested me to finish this story and I was even more amazed that I found the file to the story! I will gladly continue this story if you guys want more. I should've have warned though I placed it under M for future reference.*

Alyssa's point of view

I felt warmth from my two hands as I saw his into mine. I blushed. His hands were slightly bigger and could wrap around my entire hand. He took them away noticing rubbing his neck. _'He's very cute when he does that habit of his.'_ I thought.

"Sorry…you must think I'm a creeper or something." He muttered.

"No…not really." I gave him a timid smile. "So, your name is Jim?" I walked up to him innocently with my hands folded behind my back.

"Ya, sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. But taking care of you was more important. It's short for James, but I hate that name so you can call me Jim for short." He slapped his forehead. I blinked twice in confusion why he did that. "Ah, sorry, it's just that, I'm not much of a social guy, and I do fumble with my words and."

"Jim?"

"You are the first human girl I've ever talked to…besides my mom-

"Jim!" I smiled trying to get his attention.

"And I'm nervous talking now b-but I don't know why!"

"JIM!" I called, trying not to sound intimidating but fun. He stopped babbling and looked at me.

Jim's point of view

I was really embarrassing myself now, and just looking at her beautiful face and her cascading brunet locks made me blush a deep red. I didn't know what to do! _'Calm down man, your being such an idiot right now! She's probably going to say that she's freaking out by the way I'm reacting.'_ Jim thought. She walked in front of me though instead of running away, and placed her hands on my arms. My heart began to throb non-stop once she placed her hands on me.

"Calm down Jim! You're okay right?" Her brown eyes gave me a worried concern look. I nodded my head, but I could feel my heart still beating against my chest. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and tell her everything's going to be alright. Or kiss her soft lips. I wanted to keep this moment forever at least.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

Jim's point of view

* * *

"You will ask your mother about the job will you?" I herd her tranquil voice echo in my head, as I stared into her brown eyes; her eyes reminded me of an innocent deer in the forest. The moment was perfect as well; waves were rolling gracefully before us and the crying of the krulls flew ahead. They were beautiful creatures with a long wingspan.

"Jim?" I shook my head coming back into reality.

"Yes, yes I will talk to her. Don't worry about a thing! Everything's going to be alright." I assured her gently. She gave me another timid smile. Suddenly I saw her eyes beginning to close droopily as she swayed a little bit. "…Alyssa?" Then she collapsed on her side facedown in the sand with her right arm trying to break her fall. "ALYSSA!" I screamed. Then I realized she fainted.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12)

Alyssa's point of view

I woke up a few minutes finding myself in an empty dark void. Those are one of my worst fears. Being alone in a space that seems as if the very walls are closing in on you…and the worst thing is…there are no walls. So you never know when they are closing; just blackness. I didn't know either to walk, run or just stay put and hopefully pray that something happens.

"My Cabin girl!" A friendly voice greeted. I looked around, but the voice was visible.

"…Silver?" I questioned unsurely. "…Am I dead?" I brought my voice into a whisper. I felt as if I should be scared. I rubbed against my arms feeling a slight cool breeze as the old Cyborg began to speak.

"Nah, you're ain't dead, I'm just contacting you in your subconscious mind. I learned it from another Cyborg…we can do it pretty well." He responded in his Irish pirate accent. I felt nauseous and a little dizzy.

"…This kind of communication is making me woozy Silver." I told him truthfully swaying a little feeling my eyes droop.

"I will pull out in a minute lass; just hang on for a few seconds longer." He pleaded. I nodded placing my right hand on my forehead lightly, feeling shocks of pain. I winced and listened.

"I was trying to contact ya earlier, but yer mind was blocked after you got kidnapped…are you safe?" He had a worried tone in his voice.

"…Yes well, I've blacked out now, a boy is watching over me. So I guess I'm safe" I tried to ignore the pain.

"Alyssa listen to me very carefully, I have a lil task for ya."

"As long as it doesn't involve in hurting anyone." I winced again. The pain in my head was throbbing like crazy!

"…No, well sorta a…you know that son- of- a- blasted Billy Bones? The Captain who stole ya?"

"Ya?" I tried to make the conversation short.

"He's got the map to Treasure Planet!" Silver said. I gasped. Silver told me stories about it when I was very little…I've admired them my whole life!

"What about the map?" My voice grew excited. "Its here?"

"Yes, I'm not sure where exactly though…a boy stole it and ran off with a women and alien. _'Jim has the map?' _I though painfully; I ignored it again, feeling more excited then ever.

"Wait a minute…that means…I have to take the map from him?" My heart sunk.

"If so then yes." Silver insisted. I felt horrible about this idea and hope that I won't plan to meet Silver anytime soon. I made up a white lie so I can pull out of this conversation.

"Silver, I feel really sick…if I don't wake up; I don't know what will happen." I winced painfully, but I wasn't faking, it was really starting to hurt.

"Alright lass, feel better, I will contact you in a couple of weeks." Then everything was black again. All I herd was a fuzzy muffled voice calling my name.


	13. Chapter 13

The One Night That Changed My Life

Ch. 13)

*sorry it took so long you guys! My laptop crashed and I'm working on a new story! But my heart is also pounding because I have a crush and I spoke to him so hopefully he responds back! (Praying) cause most guys would ignore me, but today was a good day because two guys opened the door for me! There's no act of chivalry like that anymore often.*

I heard another hazy familiar voice as Silver sent me back to the place I was knocked out.

"Alyssa...Alyssa?" It was Jim's worried tone. I forced my eyes open. I heard him sigh relieving. My vision was cloudy and blurry though.

".Wh-what happened?" I asked faintly.

"You've been knocked out for a long time. I was worried you had a concussion or something."

"Jim, that's a little extreme." I chuckled.

"I'm dead serious!" Jim's voice rose a little.

"Jim, calm down! I feel fine!" I placed my two hands in their air making a calming gesture towards him. "Can I get a shower to change? I feel pretty unsanitary." I told him truthfully.

"Sure thing." He muttered.

Even though it was past midnight, I felt I needed to get a shower; I just hope I won't disturb anyone…and if Jim is in the guest room, I wouldn't mind getting my clothes with my towel wrapped around me again. I was so used to his company already that I feel like it was destiny that brought us together as friends. I deeply thought about that as I washed the soap out though my hair. My tension was gone and my shoulders dropped more as the hot steamy water landed on my bare skin. I sighed relieving at the treatment. I felt as if I were in a relaxing spa every time I take a shower. I decided to wear my long satin bed gown with lace at the bottom. I brushed my hair to make it damp but I allowed it to still have that delicious intoxicating smell.

* * *

Jim's point of view

She came out the door and I had my mouth drop open almost. But I caught myself. Her wet hair and clothes were tempting for me. I saw her walking over towards me.

"I didn't feel like drying my hair tonight, besides it will wake your family up, and too much heat will damage my hair." She pointed out. She pretended to place her beautiful hair back into a ponytail, so she could place her hair on the one side of her shoulder. I walked by her quietly shocked by how beautiful she looked. I felt as if I were in a trance.

"…Jim?" She softly queried. I placed my hands over her feminine shoulders. She dropped her shoulders freely.

* * *

Alyssa's point of view

I could feel a lot of his body warmth as he lightly pressed his body against me. My heart was pounding. I could feel his rough hand gently brush a few strands away from my face. I closed my eyes catching in on the moment. As I was about to open my eyes, I felt his breath on me and saw his handsome face close to mine. _'He's about to kiss me!' _I closed my eyes again so he can. I felt his soft moist lips press on mine. He deepened the kiss more and passionately as he held my waist carefully. _'So this is what a kiss feels like…'_ I dreamily thought. I managed to place my small hands on his arms. I wanted to kiss him everywhere I could, but that would be too much …for right now at least. I felt his hands run over my shoulders a little and back to my waist. I didn't want to let go of him. We released a couple minutes later panting together.

"…Wow." I softly spoke.

"Were you expecting more?" He was slightly serious and half joking.

"No, not yet, but…that was my first kiss." I admitted softly to him. He walked up towards me pressing his body fully against me now. I closed my eyes but snapped out of it. "Stop doing that! It's too tempting for me!" I pushed him away

"That's the whole idea." He laughed softly.

"…Jim?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you found me."

He softly chuckled. "Me too."


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14

*Sorry guys I'm working on a heap load of stories and sad enough my spring break is almost over but the more reviews I get the quicker I'll get my chapters done! Enjoy! from your beloved author Jimhawkinslover11!* Note: Okay this chapter might be a little under rated (but that is why I placed it under M, this chapter will also based on what Alyssa's life was like before meeting Silver Jim and Billy Bones it's extended as well)

In the guest room Alyssa woke up a fright. She had sweat coming off her forehead and was breathing heavy. Her brunet hair became wavy as she tossed and turned later at night.

"_Don't forget to get the map!" _She herd Silver's voice taunting her thoughts. Her brown eyes widened as she was panting lightly. Her nightgown showed little cleavage as she took laboring breaths from the nightmare she just woke up to.

"I have to." She muttered sadly to herself. Deep down in her heart there was a part of her that was telling her that Jim was the one. He cared about her, and whenever she got a cut he would rush to her side acting as if she were going to bleed to death. Alyssa chuckled at the though. She had a quick flashback with a recent cut she just got. She accidentally sliced her hand as she was helping Delbert make dinner for the four guests.

"_Ah!" She hissed through her teeth feeling the quick sting. Jim always followed her like a shadow. _

"_Alyssa are you okay?" Delbert questioned seeing her finger bleeding. Jim's for-get-me-not blue eyes widened and was about to rush over._

"_No, no I'm fine!" She assured. _

"_No you're not your bleeding!" It seemed as if Jim wanted to argue back._

"_Jim its fine! See no harm done." She ran her finger under cold water. _

"_But there is harm done! You need to be taken to the hospital. Alyssa gave him a dead serious look hoping that her eyes would tell him she didn't need medical attention. It was just a cut! But Jim scooped her up bridesmaid style making her squeak a little. _

"_Be right back Doc!" He rushed her out of the room. Delbert chuckled continuing Alyssa's position. _

"_Jim! What on Earth?" His mother question incredulously seeing Jim picking her up like that. _

"_Can't talk! She needs attention!" Jim rushed. And he ran upstairs still carrying her. _

"_I'm sorry!" Alyssa mouthed apologetically. Sarah went into Delbert's kitchen. _

"_She got a cut?" Sarah questioned simply. _

"_Yep... A simple cut" Delbert nodded. Sarah laughed quietly. _

_Jim carried Alyssa to his room. He placed her down and went to retrieve a band aid. He came back and gingerly wrapped it around her finger. _

"_There." He muttered. "Now there's no harm done." He smiled looking into her eyes. _

"_Thank you." She giggled. He then pressed his lips softly onto hers. _

Alyssa shook her head.

"I love him." She whispered knowing he was the one. She got up slowly making the bed creak quietly.

Jim's point of view

"Jim?" I herd a soft voice whisper. The door was slightly creaking open.

"Mmm, Alyssa?" I asked unsurely still half asleep. I couldn't believe she was in my room…maybe she had a nightmare! I sat straight up thinking of that.

"Is something wrong?" I asked herd my eyes turn a light blue whenever I'm exhausted or want more sleep; and on certain stances crying.

Alyssa's point of view

"_He's so cute when he's exhausted! And I love it when his voice is faint." _I thought. I was beginning to feel teasing and playful but decided not to; not at this time at least.

"I had a nightmare." I admitted sounding like a two year old. I grimaced at how babyish I was sounding. Jim just chuckled

"Oh, uh you wanna sleep in my bed and I'll sleep somewhere else?" He asked. I didn't want him to move out of his bed, I was enough trouble for him already!

"No don't move!" He seemed startled by that. "I mean…I don't want you to get up, I mean you and your family do so much for me already. And I'm just always in the way of things." I looked down sadly to the nicely polished wooden floor.

"Is that why you couldn't sleep?" He asked sounding a little hurt. I lied and nodded. He moved over so there was room for me and patted the spot on his bed. I timidly walked over and sat down next to him.

Jim's point of view

"Alyssa…Why are you so insecure around us?" I broke the silence she gave me a startled look; something bad must've happened before all of this started. I have to know to make sure I won't do the same mistake…then I will tell her what happened to me and my father. She swallowed nervously.

"Why do you ask?" _'She's trying to change the subject.' _I thought.

"You don't have to tell me…I just want to know." I told her seriously. I could tell she was uncomfortable.

"No...I think I should tell you." She trembled a little.

"Do you want the beginning? Or before I met the Cyborg?" She asked seeming a little intimidated.

"I want to hear all of it, you might as well get comfortable." I added. To admit I was nervous myself.

"I remember it clearly…" She began. "When my mother was pregnant with me my father was hopelessly in love with her at the time. They were both happy to have a child; but of course there was always something my father was hoping for. My dad wanted to have a son. After I was born, my mother was a little discombobulated due after birth and she stayed like that…I didn't figure out why. My dad was disgraced and ashamed in having a daughter."

I saw her lip trembling.

"But it wasn't your fault though. Your father was being an ass in not having what he wanted." I was getting upset.

"No…he wasn't an ass but a savage." She whispered. "As I grew a little older my father started yelling at me for no good intentions. I was more like a slave with the family I had before all of this.

"What about your mother?" I questioned softly.

"…My mother was sweet, like any other mother should act. But like I said before she was confused. I liked her company better than my father's at least." She snorted. "Anyway she did feed me, but had a lousy sense of cooking; you'd expect her to cook me a meal three times a day…she only gave me table scrapes. But I would sneak into the fridge once she fell asleep. My father would catch me sometimes and start abusing me…That's when things were starting to get out of hand when I was ten. Since I was a little older my father would abuse me constantly whenever he had the chance. I would hide up in my room too scared to walk out; I waited until he went to work. Basically my room was like my sanctuary and prison. Sometimes I wanted to kill myself but I always had second thoughts. My mother did try to shove him away once away in a while, but he would shove her back and from right there she would instantly fall unconscious…it was too much for her brain to handle. Sometimes when I come out of my room my mother is no where to be found…I got worried and wonder if my father took her. When it's late at night and my father was back from work asleep she was all happy. I was mad at her for a couple of days that she didn't tell me she had a secret life and was hanging out with new friends. But…you would've been worried too right?" She asked me shyly. I nodded.

"Of course I would." I replied.

"One night everything changed." Alyssa's voice was faint. "my father came home drunk and was a little…out of control." She moved her left arm to show me something. "He gave me this and now it's going to stay there permanently." It was a nasty scar on her left arm. I never even noticed that until she pointed it out. It was long and wide also.

"Doesn't it hurt?" I whispered my eyes widening at the sight.

"Sometimes." She told me softly. "My father discovered she was pregnant with another child, he was upset at first…but after he figured out she was having a boy everything changed. But that was also the night I ran away." Tears started coming down her cheeks.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15 Nothing I ever known

Jim's point of view

"Alyssa…I'm so sorry, I had no idea." I trembled. I didn't know how sad one human's life could be, especially if you meet a sweet person like herself. I felt weak and terrible about it.

"…Do you want to stop?" I asked softly. Outside the window, I began to hear tiny droplets of rain lightly banging on the glass. A soft thunder rolled from a far distance away.

"No. " She took a deep breath before continuing. I looked up at her with amazed eyes: She's a strong person. "It was hard living on my own, but I'm sure you could imagine already." I nodded. I honestly didn't, but I didn't want to hear what obstacles she had to face after she left her parents. She had enough weight on her shoulders already. A group of pirates attacked me…all for a piece of gold my mother gave to me as a child…it wasn't even real gold…it was…fools gold. So once the pirates figured out the gold was fraud, the began to take me…they tried ripping off my shirt and…you get the idea." Her voice lowered, unable to continue.

"Didn't someone stop them?" My voice rose angrily. I was surprised at how mad I was.

"Someone did actually stop them…it was a cyborg who helped and raised me. But I was snatched from Billy Bones…and now…I ended up here." She looked at me with her stunning brown eyes. I can't believe how calm she was after telling me. Deep down inside I know she was hurting. At the end of her story I wanted to kiss her. Hold her in my arms and tell her "everything is going to be okay." I wanted to love her until the very end. I did. I wrapped my arms around her I gently laid her down on the bed with me and tucked us in.

"You know why I'm so reckless most of the time?" I asked her softly.

"Why?" She whispered. The rain was still softly going from outside.

"My father left me and my mother…and he never came back." My voice growled but suddenly fell weak. She shifted towards me searching into my eyes.

"Jim…I never. I- before she could share any sympathy with me, I brought my lips to hers softly pressing on them. I released mine so I could speak.

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay." I assured her in a hushed voice. She pressed her lips back onto mine as we continued.


	16. Chapter 16

* Note for the story~ Alyssa and Silver have a strong connection, since Silver raised her as a pup; they've connected telepathically in order to communicate from a far distance. While on a mission, Alyssa came face to face by scorpie. This creature is across between a hair scorpion body with head of a scaly slimy snake. As soon as it even approaches close to you, its penetrating smell is deadly and makes you dizzy after a few minutes. Once your unconscious, it will grab you the way like a scorpion and strike you with its tail making your whole body limp, luckily Alyssa was only dizzy at the time and drowsing off, Silver was concerned why she was taking so long. Silver has telepathic powers already, but was growing concerned and worried for Alyssa. Silver had a vision in his mind that the creature attacked her, so he mustered all the strength the old cyborg could and tried to telepathy with her. The plan surprisingly worked and Silver saved her before she was limp as a boned fish.

Ch. 16 I have to…

Alyssa's point of view

'_Aly, ye have to get the map from the lad. Use those big pretty brown eyes of ye and win over him.' _Silver telepathized. My dreams were interrupted by the Cyborg. He wouldn't stop at nothing. He would do everything within his power to get what he most desires. Even interrupting a good dream.

"_I can't Silver…he's funny, sweet, caring, he understands what I've been through…he's my friend." _I argued my voice cracked showing weakness. I was hearing voices, and both of them were telling me to do the wrong thing. My head was pounding. My conscious was telling me the wrong thing as well, but deep down in my heart, I couldn't do it.

"_Ah, you've gone soft ever since you met that boy." He growled. _

"_That's not true!" _

"_Then take the map! You've been there on Montressor for far too long…I've miss ye lass." _Silver added_. _

"…_You know your starting to sound like my parents." _My mind was blocking Silver out his body began fading away. I didn't want to talk about Jim anymore.

"_Alyssa, don't ya dare try to disconnect our conversation. The boy doesn't love ye, he's only doing that for the sake of one thing, and if ya loose that, then he will leave you on the side like a sack of rotten purps._

"_He wouldn't! He loves me for me!"_

"_Aly, listen to me, all men are like that they'll love ye one day and leave ya for the next. _

'_No!' _I denied Silver's quick solution.

'_Your dear mother! Your father was about to but-_

'_STOP!' _I yelled.

'_You say the boy's father left him? He will follow his father's example and-_

'_SHUT UP!' _I screamed. My anger was raised by Silver's comments. He was going way to far. I couldn't believe it, and I wouldn't, it just doesn't sound like Jim. Silver paused for a few minutes and sighed. He shook his head slowly. My stomach turned into tight knots, fearing for the most in what Silver will plan.

'_Lass, I'll give ye by this coming Sunday; if ya don't get the map by then, me and my men will burn the Inn like the devil himself!" _He growled threateningly. I never saw him this mad before only if he really is desperate to get his hands on something. This map…will change the both of us…forever.

'_So, ye will get the map for me?'_ My heart was racing, I didn't want to hurt Jim, but it will. All of our trust, our friendship even, will rise up in smoke. I was defeated.

'_Yes…' _I weakly forced staring off with my knees now on the dark ground.

'_Good, I don't want to come down there me self lass. The boy and his mother would have no mercy if ya didn't agree to my terms. I'll still come by Sunday to retrieve ya; your doing the right thing Alyssa, he would have left you on the side. Just like ya father dit if yer mother never had that son o' hers. I'll let ya rest in peace now, don't forget Aly, this is urgent business.' _And with that Silver left me in the cold darkness with only me and my thoughts alone.

'_Of course, after all, Silver is a pirate. I don't know why, but, he was generous enough to take me and raise me, this is the chance I can repay his debt with gratitude. _I didn't come to realize that outside from my sleep I was deeply crying. I had to break Jim's heart.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

The Toughest Choices

Alyssa woke up the next morning with bags under her weary eyes. After the conversation between Silver and her, she couldn't go back to sleep after what Silver was forcing her to do. _"Break the lad's heart." _ She was thinking too much about the events from last night that she even began to develop an aching headache. Silver was always a good fatherly figure towards her after all; he fed her, trained her to be the very best, and clothed her but…Jim…was a different story. He accepted her for who she truly was; not a dirty scum that was found stolen in a rival's clutches or a poorly dressed girl who had a dark past. Jim understood her. He listened well through her stories even if they all didn't have a happy ending. He stuck with her, and to admit this…Jim was one of the best friends she could ever ask for. She felt as if she belonged and that they were going to stick together through thick and thin for a very long time. She wouldn't give up that easily on him…would she?

"No!" Alyssa said loudly as she was in the hallway heading downstairs toward the kitchen. She never knew such hard choices could be that difficult. But what if Silver was right? What if…he was really using her just for…that? She gave a nervous gulp. Beads of perspiration began to slowly drip down her forehead as she thought more deeply into what Silver was trying to say. _"He'll then through ya off the curb like a sack of purps!" _Aly shook her head trying to shake Silver's words out. Everything seemed to become fuzzy and blurry as she looked up finding herself in the kitchen. A sudden aroma appeared from the kitchen; a delicious mouth-watering smell that made Aly began to drool slightly. Her stomach grumbled. She looked down and lightly touched it. _"Maybe I'll feel better after eating…"_ She suggested. Suddenly she saw Jim standing at the front of the stove with a spatula whistling a merrily tune with an apron around his skinny waste.

"Mon cheri Aly!" Jim greeted cheerily. I made us some bacon and lunar eclipse for us to eat." He placed the two sunny sides up lunar eclipses on two single plates placing the spatula down while turning the stove off. As soon as he turned around her he quickly placed the plates on the counter and came to Aly's aid knowing something was wrong. He gingerly held out one arm to touch her. "Hey, what's wrong? You don't look so well."

"I don't?" She asked her voice with a crack in her voice. _"Of course I don't! I'm overthinking this way too much!" _Aly placed her hand on her head.

"Aly?" Jim's voice was echoed as she looked up to see Jim's worried baby blue eyes.

"I…had a rough night." She admitted finally.

"Maybe we should sit down and eat and you can tell me about it when were done?" Jim suggested gently.

"Yes…That would help…a lot actually." Alyssa sighed gratefully. Jim gave out his hand as he helped her sit down on the chair as he gave her plate of food.

"Would you like some passion purp juice?" Jim offered. Aly couldn't help but stifle a giggle; Jim was always looking out for her. There could be no way that this boy could be using her if he was taking care of her this well...almost towards the point of treating her spoiled.

"Yes please, I would like that very much." He turned around to go fetch the juice leaving Alyssa in her own thoughts. _"How could I possibly be telling Jim that a Cyborg from a far galaxy is trying to get me to steal the map Jim found? And how can I break Jim's heart? I don't want to ruin his happiness just because of me…I think I know how to get the map from him…but it's probably going to be the hardest choices I'm ever going to have to face…Maybe I should just tell things lightly to him."_ Alyssa finally decided.

"Here's your juice!" Jim slid the cup towards her with ease. As their fingers touched Jim quickly took his hand away rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed as Aly blushed slightly.  
"Thanks." She gave him a bashful smile. As Jim sat down in his chair they both began to eat in silence.


End file.
